fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neues vom Wikia-Team Juli 2015
Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Freude habe ich gerade auf den Kalender geschaut und gesehen: WOW, es ist ja fast schon wieder August! Und was heißt das, werte Freunde der gepflegten Unterhaltung?! Genau, es ist Messe-Zeit! Die AnimagiC und die Gamescom rufen und standen die letzten Wochen deswegen auch schon lange auf der Vorbereitungsagenda. Großherzig habe ich mir natürlich trotzdem ein wenig Zeit für euch genommen, um den letzten Monat mal zusammen zu fassen. thumb|230px|Do-it-yourself - das ist unser Motto! Auch wenn wir uns in unserem neuen Büro mittlerweile richtig heimisch eingerichtet haben, will auch alles ordentlich organisiert sein. Meister des Etikettiergerätes und des Schraubendrehers El"Ordnung muss sein"Bosso hat eifrig und in Kleinstarbeit Schranktüren und Regale aufgebaut und alles etikettiert, was nicht niet- und klebe-fest war. Er hat es sich zudem auf die Fahne geschrieben, dass Wikia für euch jetzt nicht nur gut auf dem Desktop läuft, sondern auch mobil schnieke aussieht und noch besser funktioniert. In diesem Atemzug hat er die Jediepedia bei der Gestaltung der Hauptseite unterstützt. Aber nicht nur die Jedipedia wird mobil-fit: zudem hat sich Micha in einigen Wikias darum gekümmert, dass die Infoboxen auf Smartphones, Tablets und im normalen Browser überall gleich aussehen. Zudem bastelt Bosso gerade an einer fantastischen Aktion die schon bald starten wird. Haltet euch bereit! 230px|left|thumb|link=w:c:de.splatoon|link=http://de.splatoon.wikia.com/wiki/Splatoon_Wikia|Auf die Farben, fertig, los! Wie schon angekündigt und in aller Munde: Die Gamescom steht vor der Tür und wir somit den Startlöchern in eine Woche voller Spiele, neuer Ankündigungen und Trubel in den Kölner Messehallen zu starten. Und ganz vorne an der Front steht dabei natürlich Gaming-Mastermind Foppes, welcher den letzten Monat vor allem damit zugebracht hat, die ganze Gamescom-Woche zu koordinieren, Treffen aufzusetzen und möglichst viel mitzubekommen von der Spielemesse, um euch über die eigens eingerichtete Wikia-Gamescom-Seite darüber immer auf dem Laufenden zu halten. It's gonna be legen... wait for it... Wem es in den Zocker-Fingern aber jetzt schon juckt, der soll bitte tunlichst in das Splatoon Wikia reinschauen. Der Nintento Shooter sieht auf den ersten Blick vielleicht etwas kindlich aus, hat es aber faustdick hinter der Farb-Kanone. Mehr Infos und einen genaueren Blick ins Wikia findet ihr im letzten vorgestellten Wikia zu Splatoon. thumb|230px|Zusammen sind sie stark! Kommen wir zum Entertainment-Tag-Team Spinelli und Springteufel, der Hanni und Nanni von Wikia, dem Groot und Rocket der Unterhaltung, dem Batman und Ro... lassen wir das. Spinelli hat euch im letzten Monat heldenhaft aus dem Sommerloch gerettet und euch die heißesten Streifen des Sommers im zweiten Teil der Sommerfilme präsentiert. Zudem hat sie die Admins des Wallace und Gromit Wikias tatkräftig beim Design unterstützt. Als alter Serienkenner "tobte" sie sich zudem im Bates Motel und Revenge Wikia aus und hat diese mit allen Infos zu neuen Episoden versorgt. Auch zu Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. hält sie euch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden. left|thumb|230px|Das Meerschweinchen will, dass ihr mehr lest!|link=http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Springteufel/Sommer-Lese-Tipps Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, habe ich rund um meine Urlaubs-Abstinenz ein paar empfehlenswerte Lese-Tipps für den Sommer für euch zusammengestellt, welche euch die Fahrt in den Urlaub oder das Entspannen auf Balkonien versüßen. Außerdem habe ich mir das Modern Family Wikia und das Terminator Wikia mal vorgeknöpft und auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Jetzt schnappe ich mir meine Kamera und bin mal unterwegs zur AnimagiC! Wie ihr seht: Von träger Urlaubs-Faulheit keine Spur! Und wie angekündigt, wird es auch in den nächsten Wochen wieder hoch hergehen. Schaut einfach regelmäßig rein und freut euch auf einen ereignisreichen kommenden Monat!